


Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do?

by TheStarsAndTheBow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chris is 27, Claire ships them, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Long, M/M, Nivanfield, PTSD, Piers is 18, Sherry and Piers are best friends, Slice of Life, Slow Build, This fic is going to be long, Underage Drinking, age gap, alternative universe, and Claire is going to be his best friend too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsAndTheBow/pseuds/TheStarsAndTheBow
Summary: Piers life is kind of boring. Life, school, keeping his friends from doing too much trouble, just an ordinary High School life.But then he meets the new mechanic in town, and everything changes.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. New girl in town

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> I played Resident Evil 6 again, probably for the millions of time and my heart broke again at the end of Chris campaign. So, I decided to write something for them. I don't know how active this fandom is anymore, but this won't keep me from writing this long fic. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.

Piers is a good student.

Good wouldn’t even be the correct term.

Perfect would fit better. He has a reputation around school. People call him the ace. They call him like that because his senses are sharp, he never misses an A on any class, and they like to make fun of him.

Doesn’t he have the best friends in the world? Mocking him about being intelligent and then putting up a weird reputation in this world that he could never destroy?

Oh well.

“Piers, could you help me study?” Sherry begs. Her eyes start to glow, while she grabs his arm, wanting to have even more of his attention.

Sherry and Piers have been friends since the start of high school. She is a cute caring girl and sometimes Piers feels like a brother to her. He would do everything for her and if somebody would even dare to touch her the wrong way, they would regret it.

Jakes huffs, leaning on his desk, looking annoyed at Piers. “You don’t need his help!” And there was Jake. Piers wouldn’t say that he hates him, but Jake does have an attitude that Piers doesn’t really like. On top of that, it’s obvious that he has a thing for Sherry and to say it frankly, Piers doesn’t agree with that. Technically he can’t do anything about it, but he can hiss at Jake, while protecting Sherry.

She is an 18 years old girl that can take care of herself.

But that doesn’t mean that Piers can’t be a little bit protective.

“Well, she can’t go to you for help, can she”, he hisses back, not even giving Jake one glance. “I can help you tomorrow, todays is a little bit rough. I need to help mom at home.”

He and his mom are alone. He still has a father an he’s at home a few times a year, but he is working abroad in the military and even when he’s around he treats his family like soldiers. Piers is not sure how to put it, but his relationship to his father is very distance. He is very strict to Piers. He doesn’t blame his father, though. He probably just wants his best.

So, he usually helps his mom at the house whenever she needs it. Cleaning, working, being there. Everything he can do to make her life a little bit easier.

Sherry looks at him a little bit sad, but also understanding. “it’s okay.. We can meet tomorrow after school.” She offers him a warm smile.

Jake doesn’t say anything to this, just looking pissed at him, crossing his arms. “Your boyfriends is a little bit annoyed,” Piers says, smirking at Jake.

Sherry rolls her eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend,” she tries to argue. “He’s just…..Don’t start a fight with him, okay? You almost got suspended last time.”

Oh yeah. Jake was an idiot last week. He mocked him for being a husband more than a student and son. There is only so much Piers can handle and sometimes his temper get the better of him. He couldn’t calm himself down and the last thing he remembers is sitting on Jake, punching his face way too hard.

He could have easily been suspended. But since he’s the top student his principal let him go with a very harsh warning.

Piers just nods, sitting back into his chair.

  
It’s very early in the morning and school is about to start. He doesn’t want to start the day with a fight and wasting his time away with Jake.

“Did you hear, a new student is starting today?” A girl at the first row says. Piers remembers hearing some rumors about that, but he usually doesn’t care much about that. He is living in a small City, after all Raccoon City isn’t that large so everyone usually flips when someone new is coming here.

With a click the doors open and his teacher Mr. Wesker and a girl in Hot pants, a made in heaven shirt and fairly read hair in a pony tail step into the class. Everybody is drawn to her. Piers isn’t surprise after all this girl looks pretty. Surly not his type, after all she’s not male, but a good catch for a lot of guys.

The class starts to mummer and it’s getting loud very fast.

“Okay hold it!” Mr. Wesker isn’t someone who is soft and nice. You should listen to him and better not do anything stupid. There are wild rumors about this guy going on. Apparently, some guy was sent to his office after breaking a window, never to be seen again.

Mr. Wesker turns to the girl, looking at her. “Introduce yourself.”

The girl is widely smiling. “Hey, I’m Claire Redfield”

Claire, huh? The class starts to snuggle again.

“Okay, okay. You can sit there.” He points to the seat right next to Piers. Immediately she starts walking to her seat, looking at all the other students before she’s sitting down.

“Hi,” she says, smiling at him. “Mind helping me around school? It was already troublesome finding the way to school, if my brother wouldn’t have helped me.”

Trouble finding the school? Wow, this girl supposedly has the worst sense of orientation. “Sure, but psss for now. Wesker isn’t somebody you should be on the bad site with, we can talk later,” he winks at her, turning his face and giving the teacher the affection he wants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire is an interesting person, to say the least.

Apparently, she’s driving a motorcycle, has a lot of interesting hobbies like shooting and has a strong sense of justice. It is nice talking to her. The conversations flow on its own and there is never an awkward silence.

“I’m living with my brother right now,” she says, smiling. Piers starts to notice that as soon as she talks about her brother she starts to lighten up. She seems to look up to him.

Piers nods, showing her the school and nurse office. “Tell me about him.” To be honest, Piers isn’t that interest in her brother, but he wanted to talk more to her, and she seems to have fun, so why not.

“Well, he’s 27 and working as a mechanic right now. He’s actually a part of the army, but he’s taking a break,” she says.

Air force and taking a break? Well, that’s interesting. “Anyway, that’s about it,” he says, gesticulating to the school floor. The school isn’t that big and showing her around was a matter of minutes.

“Okay,” she says while grinning. “My brother should be waiting outside, want to come and say hey?”

“Sure,” he says as they step outside of school.

As they walk outside a big black car is waiting on the parking lot. It was a beautiful one, all shimmery. If Piers would know better, he would say it’s a Mercedes, but he doesn’t know that much about cars.

  
He couldn’t even finish his thought, before the driver’s door open and the most beautiful person he has ever seen gets out of the car.

Oh fuck, at least he’s able to think that far.


	2. Talking infront of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers starts to talk infront of Chris, not looking into his eyes, but talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, this one starts out really slow. But I want to take my time with this. This is mostly writte of Piers POF, but fear not, I will write some chapters fro Chris as well. 
> 
> I'm sorry for mistakes or typos in advance. :)

Piers has an issue.

This guy right in front of him looks like a goddess.

Okay, maybe he is exaggerating a little bit, but this guy is really attractive.

He is tall, probably about 5’11 or 5’10, very muscular, seriously this guy looks like Hulk and on top of this he has beautiful brown eyes that stares into his hazel ones.

He thinks he might be drooling, but he hopes he’s only imagining this.

He’s an 18 years old guy, he doesn’t need to act like a girl having a crush on their new teacher.

_Damn._

“Who’s that kid?” Hulk asks. Looking at him with a smirk, checking him out.

Oh, great! His voice is also way too deep. What kind of guy is this?

Piers would love to answer, but he’s pretty sure that as soon as he talks, he’s going to stutter and be awkward and oh no, he’s not ready for that kind of embarrassment.

“Oh right, Piers this is Chris my brother, Chris this is Piers. He’s in a few classes I’m in and he was showing me around,” she says, looking up to her brother.

Chris is still looking at Piers, not even thinking of glancing away. “Well, that’s very kind of you. Guess I should give you a ride then?”

Piers feels the heat in his face, there is no way in hell Chris and Claire won’t notice this. The best thing would to say no and try to make sense of this stupidness, but he doesn’t want to be rude. “Sure,” he says quietly. He is not a shy guy, never has and never will be so what is going on right now?

Claire keeps looking between the both of them, looking a little bit confused before she starts going to the car, sitting shotgun.

Chris is still observing him, smirking, before he gives him a short “Then hope in.” Before he starts walking to his car.

Piers sighs, then goes to the car and crawls into it. He just hopes that Claire brother will bring him home very fast. This is getting ridiculous. Right before Piers could even put the seat bell on, Claire starts talking about her day. The new people, how weird Mr. Wesker is, the school, everything. This girl can talk a lot.

“Claire you need to breath for a minute.” Piers doesn’t know where this bravery comes from, but this was getting too much for him.

Chris starts laughing at that and Piers doesn’t want to acknowledge this , but he was sure that this is the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

“Don’t be like that.” Claire looks a little bit hurt, but she starts smiling at him shortly after, so it’s wasn’t too bad. Piers always says what’s on his mind. He is a very honest person after all.

“Where are you living, kiddo?” Chris says.

_I don’t know, probably in a dream of a 13 years old girl?_

He shivers a little bit in his seat, before he tells him his direction. It’s actually not that far away and he was totally able to walk the way. All this embarrassment wouldn’t have been necessary. But then again meeting Chris is absolutely everything but a mistake, so he shouldn’t be too bothered.

He doesn’t talk while the drive, he rather listens to the conversation Chris and Claire are having. It’s about school and Chris new work. He actually is more interested in Chris voice. It’s really deep, and it has this hum into it.

_Stop falling for a guy you hardly know!_

“Here we are,” Chris says as he stops the car. Right in front of them is a typical American family house, with a small yard. It’s nothing special. Though it’s the place where Piers grew up. He had his first fight in the yard with a friend back then, who wanted to steal his candy. And he stills remember how he helped his mom painting the wall white on the house. There are still visible marks that Piers drew on the house, because he wanted to be sure that everyone remembers him painting it.

It’s just a small house, but it’s his home. It’s as special as it can get.

“Thank you,” he says, getting out of the car, waving at the siblings.

“Bye Piers”

“Bye, Kiddo,” Chris winks at him and starts the engine again.

Piers is supposed to help his mom with the cleaning and cooking today, but he isn’t feeling it. There are a lot of emotions in his heart right now. He must figure out what he hell just happened. He is not someone that believes in love at first sight and wasn’t that supposed to happen on both sides?

Maybe it’s just a harmless little crush, nothing serious. Like he has a chance anyway.

_Stop thinking Piers….This makes no sense._

“Honey?” He hears a voice from downstairs. It’s obviously his mom and he should get up of the bed, be at least a little bit productive and again he should stop thinking about a certain guy he just met.

Life can be very annoying sometimes.

He decides to end this misery and with a jump he gets out of his bed. He slouches down, rarely motivated and makes his way into the kitchen. And there she is standing, right in front of the oven preparing their food.

His mother is young. She married Piers father when she was just 18 and with 19, she got pregnant with him. Whenever Piers would talk to her about his father or her life, she always says that she’s not regretting anything. She chooses the life she has right now and cherishes every part of it. Sure, she misses her husband, she’s constantly afraid of loosing him. But his mother is getting used to it. After all he is doing something good, serving their country.

She tries his best to be supportive, give him free time and let him be a normal teenager. Sometimes it was hard, but she really tries.

“There you are, honey,” she says as she turns around, offering her son a warm smile. Brushing her hair aside, she’s slowing walking to her son. “You know, you look tired.” Surly his mom just has to say this.

Piers just gives her a half smile. “School was busy.” Yeah, boring excuse. But talking with his mum about his new crush? Yeah, not happening.

She tries to analyze him for a few seconds, trying to be figuring it out but she eventually gives up. With a sigh she looks out of the window to the yard.

“Mind buying some groceries? I need a few things for dinner, and I can’t buy them right now.” She gives him an apologist grin.

He just laughs a little bit, of course he can do that. The cooking skills of his mom are out of this world and he’s always looking forward to it. So why not helping.

He nods and in a matter of seconds he got some cash and is making his move out of the house.

It is a short walk to the next supermarket. Sure, a car is convenient, but in a small town like Raccoon city rather unnecessary. Piers likes to walk. He usually would put his ear phones in, blow some music and flew into his own world. It was kind of his ritual. Going outside, listening to music and forgetting about the world. Sounds way more romantic and edgy than it actually is.

After a while he finds his destination. Luckily his mother gave him a shopping list. As he goes around the corner, ready to find the right tomatoes, he forgets to make sure that the way is free. He is way too focused on his goal, that he doesn’t see the person in front of him. Way too late he realizes what he’s doing and with full speed he rans into the back of another guy.

_Yeah, right, not awkward._

It’s even worse when he realizes who he just bumps into.

“You’re alright?”

The dark voice…. he knows this dark voice.

Chris.

This is Chris.

Piers looks up to him, while Chris tries to help him up. Oddly enough Piers is way too interfered with the brown orbs right in front of him. Instead of taking the offered hand, he just keeps looking at that beautiful face.

“I Know that staring at me and sitting on the ground is unbelievably fun, but don’t you want to get up?”

_Oh shit._

With a hawking he takes the offered hand, looking away while getting up. He feels his face getting red again. “I’m sorry, I was just a little bit confused.” Yeah, lame excuse again.

Chris smiles, scratching his neck. “I notice.”

Piers doesn’t want to talk about this anymore, this Is way too awkward.

“I just wanted the tomatoes,” he says as he puts his finger up, pointing at the tomatoes. “Guess I was a little bit carried away.” It was a step forward that he’s able to talk in front of Chris. Sure, he’s not looking at him, but strictly he’s talking.

“Then, I hope you find what you need.” With a simple smirk he walks past Piers, brushing his shoulders while doing it.

This is going to be the end of Piers.


End file.
